Combat Pet
by MistressRiceball
Summary: Medic, Heavy, and Sniper find an injured teenage girl on the base they do what they cane to care for her, who is she and how did she stumble onto the base? And what will Medic do when he discover she's the victim of a Nazi? O/C pairings
1. Chapter 1

_This story begins during the 1960's  
><em>

Chapter 1

The teenage girl stumbled to the door of the storage house next to the railway tracks she had happen across three days ago and had been mindlessly following ever since, her light brown skin burned from the desert sun, her body seemed like it had wasted away into nothing with the months of near starvation and lack of water and now long trek through the desert that had led her here. She had been surprised that morning when a train passed her as she had slept huddled next to a small boulder close to the tracks, the loud noise waking her up from her uneasy sleep and she had nearly run after the damn train in a panic wanting someone to help her before she thought better of it. When she found the door locked she strangled cry and slammed her first weakly against it. She had to get inside; she needed medical supply for the open wound on her side. The bleeding had already soaked through her clothes and she wasn't too sure if it was clean at all nor could she remember how long it had been since she was last in a town and had cleaned it. "Bloody hell," she whimpered as she stumbled backwards and saw a window. Thankfully it was unlocked so she didn't have to break it and risk further injuring herself.

"Oh thank you lord in heaven," the girl whispered maybe thirty minutes later as she reread the label on the crate that said 'Medic'. Getting the crate open was harder then she thought it would be even after she had managed to find a crowbar. But it was worth it when she saw what was in the crate and quickly grabbed what she thought she could use and need though it was still a lot and put the crate top back on and frowned when she saw the amount of blood smeared on it and knew she shouldn't go very far in case she needed more supplies. It wasn't too hard for her to find a place to hide in the building behind a grouping of other crates further in the back and pulled off the bloody shirt then tore away the bandages for her side then clamped back down as fresh blood poured out of the wound, darkening her light brown skin and she waited for the fresh bleeding to stop and as she fumbled with the cap of a bottle of alcohol. She knew the chance of the cut being infected was really big and had seen her Da pour alcohol on cuts before so she figured she would do the same. She slowly peeled back the bandage and poured the alcohol then screamed in pain and passed out.

Medic frowned as Sniper drove the supply truck back to the train stop. He could help but think something was strange that day, the train had come in as usual and there newly transferred Soldier and Engineer seem to be settling in quite well, though it was some debate on whether or not this Soldier was just as crazy as the other one. But that didn't really matter; Sniper, Heavy and himself were heading back to the storage building to get the last of the shipment they had received. He had left a crate behind and Sniper was looking for his own shipment that apparently was too small to be shipped in a crate by itself and he had been going through every crate back at the base growling about how it wasn't there. So Medic had made the simply suggestion that three of them go get a few more crates to calm him down and he could make sure that he was just overly cautious.

"Alright mates lets get this done with," Sniper said as Medic unlocked the door then pushed it open before stepping to the side and frowned when he noticed what looked like blood drops on the dirt outside. "Doc ya comin'?"

"Ja, right behind you," Medic said drawing his eyes away from the ground and went into the building and watched Sniper moving from crate to crate reading the labels and sighed as he shook his head and looked for his own crate. It wasn't hard to find nor was it hard to notice the blood on it. "Herr Heavy, Herr Sniper, Come here bitte," he said motioning with his hand.

"Is something wrong Doktor?" Heavy asked as they walked up behind him and Medic motioned to the blood with his hand. "You have thief?"

"Perhaps, vhat do you think Herr Sniper?" he asked looking at Sniper who was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Spy?" he suggested and the other two groaned.

"Herr Sniper, vhy is it every time ve have trouble you blame zhe Spy?" Medic asked as he straitened his glasses neither of the men noticing that Heavy had walked off towards the back as they opened the crate.

"Any thing miss ya think?" Sniper said as Medic looked over the supplies.

"Ja I do believe so. Several packages are ripped open and-"

"Doktor I found your mouse," Heavy called from the other side of the room and the two frown.

"Was in aller Welt redest du?" Medic said as he talked over to Heavy meanwhile Sniper climbed on to one of the crate and jumped one to the other and was standing on the crate next to the one Heavy was looking over shortly.

"Christ!" he heard the Australian gasp and frowned more as he hurried over to them and had to pull himself up part way to look over the crate.  
>"Mein Gott!" he exclaimed when he said the bloody figure lying on the floor. He quickly dropped back to the floor and found a way around the crates and knelt down next to the body and checked for a pulse. He heard Heavy and Sniper let out a relieved sigh when the girl groaned and turned her head away from him.<p>

"How she get here?" Heavy asked as Medic looked over the wound in her side.

"I don't know but I can say for certain if ve don't get her back to zhe base she vont live."

"Why can't ya just use your gun Doc?" Sniper asked.

" Because dummkopf, I don't haze zhe gun with me is one reason, zhe second is zhat she is ein civilian!" Medic growled as he looked over what she had pulled out of his crate then started trying to bandage her wound to hopefully hold off much bleeding. "Herr Heavy you and Herr Sniper get mein crate into zhe truck, ve vill have to come but for zhe rest later."

"Da doctor," Heavy said as he and Sniper hurried off to load up the crate. He frowned softly when he noticed her eyelids fluttered open a weakly flicker around trying to see what was happening to her.

"You are avake ja fraulin?" he asked softly and saw her try to roll away. "Nein, there vill be none of zhat," he said softly as he pulled her back. "Now who are you and vhat are you doing here?" he demanded wanting to get some answers now incase the young girl didn't live to make it to the base. She let out a weak whimper and tried to pull away from him again as her body began to tremble slightly before her body went limp and he shook his head. "I'd have been surprised if you had spoken," he muttered to himself as he looked at her nude upper body and saw the obvious signs of starvation and maybe torture but he would have to get a better look in the Medbay, once all the blood was washed off.

Voices, far off voices. No they were close, was it them? Had they found her? Had she really escaped, it could have been a dream. Pain, there was pain. When hadn't there been pain, she couldn't remember. Her da, there hadn't been pain when she was with her da. When was that? Was he real or did she just think she had a da? Couldn't think, pain so much pain. Open your eyes look around. _No I don't want to see!_ Look around or you'll be dragged into hell!

The girl whimpered as she tried to force her eyes open, they fluttered a bit but she could barely see anything. Someone was holding her; she had to get away from them.

A voice, who was she? _Ninety-four._ No that wasn't right was it? What was her name? _A book, me favorite book. Me da, he use to read it to me._ But what was it? You need to get away, the doctor will hurt you. _Doctor?_ The cut in your side the doctor did that remember? _ No, I can't._ The needles, don't let them put more needles into you, they cut you after they do that remember? The needles make you stay still but you feel it, you feel the pain. _What?_ Shh, they're talking again! Listen…the needles; they're going to cut you again.

She didn't know what was happening but she could still hear talking, three people were talking, talking about her. What was that cold feeling on the bend of her arm? It was cold and wet.

"This is not going to be easy," she heard a voice say it sounded familiar.

It's the doctor! Run, fight, get away! _Yeah? He isn't doing anything to me._ The needles you fool what about the needles? _What needles? I didn't hear anything about needles and I don't feel-_

The girl's eyes snapped opened when she felt something small and sharp press against her arm. Three figures were leaning over her, there always seemed to be three never anymore, one was focused on her arm. She moved to struggle against the restraints only to find that her arms weren't bound. The fools had forgotten to tie her down and she took full advantage of it using all her strength to swing at the man hovering over her arm. But he saw her and pulled out of the way in a near second while the other two grabbed for her and she struggled against them shrieking with all her voice, which she felt wasn't much dew to the dryness of her throat. Quickly the other two were fighting with her, pinning down her arms and legs but she still fought against them till she screamed when the needle pushed into her arm and she glared at the man through her hazed eyes not really seeing him but someone else.

Sniper and Heavy sighed when the girl finally went limp and stopped struggling against them. Medic was frowning and checking the girl's pulse before hooking her up to a few machines and getting the I.V. drip gong to give her the nutrients she needed since he believed that at this stage in her starvation if she ate it might kill her.

"Christ, I didn't think tha Sheila had tha strength," Sniper said as he readjusted his sunglasses.

"Why little mouse act that way, doctor is helping," Heavy growled a bit angry with the girl for taking a swing at Medic.

"She probably doesn't ever no vhat is going on," Medic said as he motioned for the two to step closer and carefully held up her arm for them to see the scars on the inside of her arm. "This isn't the first needle that's pierced her skin," he said as he looked over her arm carefully. "And it seems that needles have broken off inside her arm as well, which means she could have more zhen one infection," he said adjusting his glasses. "I vill need to cut zhen out. But first you two need to swear to me you vont tell anyone on zhe base zhat she is here!" he growled sternly.

"Whot? Why the bloody hell not?" Sniper demanded and Heavy nodded.

"Da, why we not tell others about tiny mouse?" Heavy asked crossing his arms over his board chest.

"Because mein friend zhink of vhat vould happen. First zhe Scout vill zoom down here und start poking her vith his bat while yelling at her, vell zhat is if he doesn't do somezhing vorse to the kind, zhen zhe Soldier und zhe Spy will take turn 'asking' her questions. Questions she is obviously not in any right mind to answer. In short ve need to protect her from zhem. Vhen she is better, und I don't know vhen zhat vill be, ve vill inform zhe others," he said calmly knowing that the two would be more keen to the idea of helping a young girl in need to why he really wanted to keep her to himself.

"Why not use the gun doc?" Sniper asked and Medic sighed.

"Because Herr Sniper I do not know zhe extent of vhat has happened to her und if I am right about zhe needles zhen zhey might not be zhe only thing left in her body. So I vill have to do zhis vithout mein gun," he said softly frowning like it was all a great intrusion on his time when really it was what he wanted. It wasn't that he was tried of the MediGun but sometimes he just wanted to get his hands all bloody with unassured work, no instant healing just good old cut into the skin and try to keep the patient from bleeding to death. "Plus gentlemen, zhough zhe var is vell known about ve like to keep our secrets ja?"

"Da doctor. Me and thin man help you vith tiny mouse."

"You're not goin' keep callin' 'er that are ya mate?" Sniper asked frowning.

"Vhy not? She is like small mouse da?"

"Ja she is zhat," Medic sighed as he began trying to flush out the dirt and other things from the wound in her side. "I vill got to lots of vork ahead of me so if you please," he said motioning to the door.

"Sure doc, we'll drop in later then come on Heavy lets get out of the doc's way," Sniper said not wanting to stick around to watch the crazy doctor cut into the helpless girl.

"Vhat zhe hell do you mean you vont help?" Medic growled at Sniper who was pulling his hat further down over his eyes.

"Look doc, your askin' me ta help you wash a unconscious girl who's already been through hell, I just can't do it," Sniper grumbled.

"You shoot people in zhe head on a daily basis!" Medic snapped.

"Well those people aren't naked little Sheilas!" Sniper growled back.

"She isn't a little girl, there are girls her age getting married all zhe time now will you please help me so she vont drown?"

"How could the she drowned in a shower?"

"I need you to hold her head up so zhe vater vont pour down her throat."

"I got ta say doc I don't really believe ya on that one," Sniper said with a shrug. "You should be able ta handle it on your own but I could go get Heavy for ya."

"Argh, you are a useless dummkopf," Medic growled as he walked to his room that was attached to the Medbay and removed his gloves, coat, and red tie before walking to the table where the girl was lying. "Be useful und get clean linens for mein bed, hopefully she vont bleed on zhem," he said as he lifted her up in her arms and carried her to his private shower.

"Doc just hold on a minute and I'll get Heavy," Sniper sighed rolling his eyes.

"Nein it vill take too long I don't vant the drugs wearing off of her before zhe bath."

"What do ya mean? I thought ya gave her enough for a day Doc."

"Vell who ever did zhis to her drugged her a lot so she has a bit of a tolerance everzhing," Medic sighed and shook his head as he carried her into the bathroom.

Sniper and heavy stared at Medic as he walked out of the shower an hour later dripping wet and laid the girl down on his bed before covering her up.

"Decide ta get a bath to there Doc?" Sniper chuckled but it died at the withering look Medic gave him.

"Is something wrong doctor?" Heavy asked and Medic nodded as he motioned them to step outside the room while he changed into some drier clothes.

After a few moments Medic opened the door and exited the room and looked at the two then frowned more then he normally did.

"What is wrong?" Heavy asked.

"I found somezhing on zhe girl's arm, it is very upsetting," Medic sighed.

"Well whot the hell is doc?" Sniper growled getting annoyed with the lead around.

"A tattoo…a tattoo like the prisoners in zhe camps, the Nazi camps. Which means zhat girl was zhe prisoner of one of zhe Nazi doctors that somehow escaped zhe Allies und zhe Red Army," Medic said softly. "She vas in hell to put it mildly. Zhe scars and such on zhat girl…"

"Christ," Sniper said taking off his hat and ran his hand through his hair, meanwhile Heavy looked grimly at the door to Medic's room.

"She vill need lots of care vithout harassment from zhe others. So I can count on you ja?"

"Yeah Doc, no worries we'll help you look after tha Sheila. Right Heavy?"

"Da, we will help," Heavy said nodding. "We will help our little mouse," he said gruffly.

"Good, now let's vork out how this vill play out. Ve can take shifts vhen ve are able but mein main vorry at zhe moment is vhen ve are in battle. I don't von't her vaking up vhen ve are not here und vondering off vhile ve are in battle. Gott knows vhat might happen to her."

"Yeah a Spy might get her," Sniper said frowning.

"Ja now let's get to mess hall for dinner, I set everything for her I.V. She vill be fine for now," Medic said with a nod and the others followed him to the mess hall.

The days passed and the girl had made little to no improvements but Medic hadn't expected her to. Some time she seemed lucid enough to make out what was going on around her but the rest of the time she was either in a drug induced sleep or trying to talk to something. He had been lucky he had counted on Heavy and Sniper they were making out to be better nurses then he had hoped they would. Sniper would come in after battle and sit with her as he cleaned his gun then after dinner and had even brought her a small bit of food and would try to coax her into eating and had some mild success in it. Heavy also did his part and seemed to have taken a real shining to the girl. He would sit with her and carefully hold her down when she would have a fit then stroke her hair when she would cling to him crying afterwards. Medic would some times find him reading to her in Russian, neither of them thought she could understand what he was saying but it seemed to help her relax and that was something she needed. Especially when Medic was trying to changed the bandages or look over the multiple scars and injuries on her young body.

Medic had done a lot of things in his life he wasn't exactly proud of them but he had never cut into a living person like she had been cut into. It was obvious that a skilled surgeon had done some of the incisions but the rest were done crudely and must have belonged to a student. Now not only was there a Nazi in the states but he was teaching someone, or maybe more then one student. It was no wonder the girl panicked when the three of them had stood over her that day. He hadn't told the others this yet, he wanted to know more and his time spent with the girl, going over her body to see every bit of what had been done to her but so far he felt he was missing things.

Spy stood on the stairs leading down to the Medbay; he had noticed several strange things going on around the base for the past few weeks. Medic locking himself away in the Medbay was nothing unusual; it was the German doctor's habit to stay there. And it was not unusual for Heavy to spend some time there as well in the evening playing chess with the Medic. But now he was spending more time there instead of with his beloved gun and he had heard the Russian speak of a mouse but it could have been a type of code. The Bushman was also acting out of his nature. Normally at a meal the Australian would take a plate and leave to go eat in his van or sniper's nest but not lately, lately he had been eating his meals with the rest of the team then would take a second plate down to the Medbay and sit in there till hours later. It was all to obviously suspicious to him as he stood that cloaked as he watched Heavy stand by the door. Something was gong on and he wanted to find out what.

"Heavy," he said uncloaking and walked over to the man. "Pryo asked me to pass ze message on to you zat zere are sandwiches in ze kitchen, go on ahead I will inform ze Soldier and ze others," he said with a nod then turned to walk off then disappeared from sight then sought out the Sniper before he could be asked to guard the door. It wasn't hard to do since he happened upon him in the hall. "Ah, there you are," he said smiling.

"What do you want spook?" Sniper growled looking at him cautiously.

"Oh nothing I was just wondering if I'd get to see ze look on your face when someone told you zat ze new BLU Soldier is painting you ugly van nice shade of blue," Spy chuckled as he watched Sniper's face pale since everyone knew that it had been the new Soldier's thrill to torment the Snipers on both teams. Spy chuckled to himself as the sniper bolted to try to save his van for the soldier. "Now all I need to do is find zat Scout," he said to himself as he palmed his knife then headed off to hunt for the finally piece of his plan.

Once the Medbay was clear of every Spy made quick work of scanning the area before slipping into Medic's private room. He was surprised when he saw the girl lying on the bed, hooked up to the I.V. drip. "Well what do we have here?" he whispered as he walked up closer. "Someone seems to have been fun while we weren't looking," he mused then noticed the girl's eyes flicker open and he quickly clamped a hand down on her throat and watched her eyes widened. "Well, well what do we have here? Ze Medic's little pet is awake. He should have know better to hide this from me," he chuckled then watched her breathed in deep.

"MEDIC!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay firstly I must apologize to my co-author for not giving her props last chapter, stupid move but I am writing this with another person so I have to clear things through her before moving forward. So again sorry Diria for messing up._

_Secondly thank you all for defending the girl, no she isn't a Mary Sue since she isn't in any way perfect and lacking flaws, she's got plenty of those, enjoy the chapter and thanks again everyone!_

Chapter 2

"Hold still," Medic growled at Scout as he tried to figure out the easiest way to get the Spy's butterfly knife out of the Scout's leg without having to take him back to the Medbay.

"Come on Doc this fucking hurts!" Scout groaned as he sat on the ground in front of Medic. "How the hell did that frog get on base?"

"Vhat are you talking about?" Medic asked.

"Tha BLU Spy, he was cloaked when he stabbed me," Scout complained then yelped again as Medic moved the knife a little.

"Don't be ridiculous, zhe BLU Spy vould not be over here during cease fire," Medic pointed out calmly.

"Then how the hell else could I get hurt by a Spy?" Scout shout.

"Boy didn't your mother ever teach you not ta shout at people," their new Engineer said as he pushed a dispenser past them but stopped when he notice the knife in Scout's leg. "What's goin' on anyway?"

"Doc wont believe me when I say that tha BLU Spy knifed me. Our Spy can't do that with friendly fire."

"Actually he can," Engineer stated with a shrug. "He just can't kill ya. Anyways weren't ya listenin' ta me this mornin' at breakfast? I told ya'll that tha friendly fire was actin' funny so I was turning it off ta work on it. So don't go pissin' people off tod-" Engineer was cut off by the sound of someone screaming 'Medic'.

It took Medic only a second to realize that the voice was unfamiliar and young. "Engineer look after zhe boy!" he shouted as he bolted to his feet and ran as fast as he could to the Medbay. He knew someone had found the girl and he knew with the amount of drugs he had been giving her then she wouldn't have any strength to fight even though she would try which might just make whoever was there angry with the girl.

Medic wasn't sure what he was thinking when he ran into the Medbay. He didn't know what to expect but he knew he didn't want anyone near the girl. He didn't think as he snatched up the bone saw then burst into his room. He saw the RED Spy leaning over the girl covering her mouth and growling at her in French. Medic reached out and grabbed the back of Spy's mask and pulled him back and with out even thinking he dragged the bone saw across the Spy's neck cutting deep into his neck, slicing through the internal carotid artery and spraying blood all over the wall, the bed, and the girl. Medic grinned sadistically as he let go of the nearly severed head and let the body fall onto the bed. Unfortunately in his somewhat excitement he had forgotten the girl lying on his bed, who was now trapped under the dead body of Spy. Medic flinched when he realized she was screaming and struggling under the body and he grabbed the back of the Spy's jacket and pulled his body off the girl and dropped it on the floor. He frowned as he bent down and tried to calm her, using a clean edge of the sheets to try and clean some of the blood off of her face.

"Shh fraulin, shh it vill be alright. Calm down fraulin he vill not hurt you. I promise no one vill hurt you here," he said as he wiped her face then looked over his shoulder when he heard the sound of feet running towards the room. And relaxed when he saw Heavy and Sniper. "Zhe Spy attacked her. Herr Sniper, go to zhe respawn room und get zhe Spy. I want to have a chat vith our friend. Heavy help me get her into zhe bath room to clean her up und hopefully calmed down before she alerts zhe whole base."

Spy gasped and choked as he stumbled out of the respawn machine. He coughed as his mind tried to grasp that his throat was no longer cut open and that he could breath again. "Ce bâtard putain! Je vais le tuer pour ça!" he growled as he straitened his tie and left the room only to be stopped by a large knife pressed against his throat. "Going to kill me too?" he asked the sniper.

"Naw mate, tha doc just wants ta have a friendly little chat. Then maybe I'll have a little fun cuttin' you up," Sniper said with a chuckled and a smile but then it faded. "Come on lets not keep him waiting."

Not wanting to loose his head again and perhaps a chance to get some information on the Medic's new pet he straitened his coat and headed back to the Medbay. "I'm sure you'll enjoy your filthy game but what will the petite fille will think of you then?"

"I don't plan on tha Sheila seein' what I got plan for you," Sniper chuckled as he slapped Spy's shoulder with the blade of his knife. "Now go," he growled before Spy began walking.

"Ah how nice of you to join us," Medic said as he looked up from something he was reading on his desk. "Herr Sniper, I vas vondering if you could lend zhe girl a shirt till ve can get her somezhing else."

"Sure thing doc," Sniper aid tipping his hat a bit as Spy walked past him and sat down in the chair in front of Medic's desk as Sniper left and lit a cigarette.

"Well zen ze bushman said you wanted to talk so what do you want?" Spy asked.

"Vhy did you attack zhe girl?" Medic demanded.

"Why did you try to hide her from me? You should have known better zen to keep your treat hidden," Spy say with a smile, Medic's response was only to frown more.

"She isn't a treat she is meine patient. Und I hid her from everyone not just you," Medic said with a stony tone to his voice. "Now vhy vere you trying to hurt her?"

"I wasn't hurting her I was shutting her up. By the way I'm surprised you told her to call out for you if she needed you, very risky."

"I didn't tell her to call for me, she hasn't been lucid enough for me to speak with her. I don't zhink she even knows who I vas until a moment ago," Medic said thoughtfully.

"Really? Interesting," Spy said softly. "So who is she?"

"I don't know ve found her is zhe storage at zhe train stop. She got in some how and raided meine supply shipment, tried to treat her own wounds, brave I think for a junges Mädchen," Medic said as he watched Heavy walk by them carrying a bunch of sheets and a extra blanket.

"Mouse said she was cold I help," Heavy grumbled, glaring at Spy as he made his way to Medic's room. "Uninvited guest should stay away," he growled before entering the room.

"I vould advise zhat you don't try anyzhing vith zhe girl again or he might make you his new punching bag," Medic said with a creepy grin.

"Zat will not be necessary," Spy said with a frown then took a drag on his cigarette then let the smoke out slowly. "So you are caring for an unknown girl you just happen to find laying around? Sounds suspicious even to me, are you sure you didn't slip off ze base find a girl hurt her and leave her there to be found later and you seem ze good doctor. Or maybe you're reasons are different? She is a pretty little thing even zough she is quite sick, image what she looks like in ze bloom of health," Spy said as he watched Medic's face studying him.

"If I wanted to cut on someone I'd used someone more readily on hand, as for zhe fraulin she is just a kind."

"Girls younger then her marry, she seems to at least be in her late teens she should be married by now maybe you want to take advantage of that, hmm?"

"I've been married once before und am in no hurry to make zhat mistake again," Medic growled as Sniper returned and waved the shirt in his hand at them as he continued into the room.

"You do not trust me but you let ze bushman in there with a naked girl?"

"Herr Heavy und Herr Sniper have been good nurses," Medic said with a shrug.

'_Great I've been demoted from trained professional to a bloody nurse,'_ Sniper thought to himself as he enter then room and watched Heavy make sure he cleaned all the blood off of the mattress so it wouldn't seep out while the girl was laying down. A girl who was now sitting on the floor propped against Medic's dresser wrapped in the blanket heavy had brought her.

"Hey there Sheila, I brought ya one of my clean shirts for ya ta wear," he said as he knelt in front of her trying not to scare her and send her into a panic. "Now I'm going to help you put it on okay, so don't worry I wont hurt ya or touch ya in any bad way," he said a little nervously hoping that the girl wouldn't freak out as he pulled the blanket off her shoulders. He frowned when he saw the bandages with blood on them and noticed the ones around her small breast but relaxed a little when he realized that Medic had wrapped them around her to give her some modesty when he had to change the other bandages. "Alright love now try lifting you arms, that's a good girl," Sniper said when she managed the small task and he helped slip his shirt over her head and helped her pull her arms through the sleeves. "Bet ya can't wait till ya get better and get yer strength back huh?" he chuckled.

"Bed is made for little mouse," Heavy grumbled and the two looked over at him. "Pick up mouse and we tuck her in, I put blanket over her." Sniper nodded and unwrapped the girl then placed her on the bed and watched Heavy tuck her in. Sniper couldn't keep from frowning as he realized there was a change in Heavy's demeanor towards the girl. So much that he stopped Heavy at the door and quietly asked what was bothering him.

Heavy frowned and looked out the door and watched Medic and Spy talk to each other before he shut the door slowly and looked at Sniper. "Mouse knows us."

"Wot?"

"She know us," Heavy growled. "I wash the mouse with Doktor. Mouse kept whimpering for medic till Doktor say he is medic. She not believe so he go get his coat and show her. 'You RED Medic?' she ask. 'Da' said Doktor and she calm down. She know us. Why else she ask for RED Medic and why she calm down like that."

"Well," Sniper said as he rubbed the back of his head and looked over at the girl. "Maybe she knows someone who works for RED. I would say she knows tha Doc but he doesn't act like it," he said as he walked over to the girl and brushed her bangs away from her forehead and watched her eyes blink open. "Hello there Sheila."

She looked at the man in front of her, her mind not so foggy anymore. He was familiar to her but his face wasn't right, he was smiling at her. No that wasn't the right face. She had to fix that so she reached up and weakly grabbed the edge of his sunglasses making him frown deeply at her. "There you are you old jabberwocky," she said smiling at him, watching shock cross his face then some sort of realization come to him.

"Well then Alice it's seems like you fell down a might bigger rabbit hole this time."

Alice, Alice that was her name, her favorite book was Alice in Wonderland, her da use to read it to her when she was little when he was trying to get her comfortable being near him. "Aye I did and the king of spades got me with his knives," she said weakly.

"You're safe now Sheila no one's goin' hurt ya here," the Aussie said petting her head. "Now you get some sleep. Oh and another thing, ya might want ta go by your mum's last name when medic ask for your name alright luv?"

"Alright then," Alice said as her eyes grew heavy and slid shut but she managed to stay awake and listen to Jabberwocky stand up then walk back over to the big man.

"What she mean by Jabberwocky?" the big man said.

"Well mate you remember tha little Sheila that you accidentally gave your glass of Vodka to instead of the glass of water ya meant to give her?"

"Da."

"She always called me a big Jabberwocky."

"That means she's-"

"Right and given how tha doc is still a bit sore about tha whole thing with her dad I say we keep this to ourselves. We don't want ta risk tha doc's anger at tha little Sheila here when she's done nothing ta him and had nothin' ta do with what happened."

"Da, we protect our mouse, doktor would feel bad if he hurt little girl even if he don't say so. Now I go see if others heard little mouse's scream, tell them it was nothing."

"That's a good idea, I'll stay here with her since doc is busy," the Jabberwocky said as the door open. "Ah doc just telling Heavy here that I'm going ta sit here with the Sheila while you handled tha Spy."

"Neine, I am done vith him for now. Did she say anything?" Medic said as he walked over to her, Alice could hear his boots clicking on the tiled floor. "Fraulin are you still awake?"

"Aye," Alice said blinking her eyes open then closer them again. "Though I ain't feeling too great."

"It is to be expected," Medic said with a chuckle. "Can you tell us your name now and perhaps vhy you vere in zhe train stop?"

"Alice…O'Malley." Alice frowned as she bit her lip. "Not really," she said weakly. "I don't really remember much, everything blends together," she said trying to speak above a whisper but with her throat being so dry it was hard for her.

"I'll got get her a glass of water," she heard the Jabberwocky said.

"Well isn't this a surprise?" Spy asked as he walked along side of Sniper.

"Why's that?" Sniper asked getting annoyed with the Spy being so close to him.

"You forget I know many things about our teammates, including their names and about their family members and their families' names _Mr. Mundy_," Spy chuckled till Sniper grabbed his face and slam the back of his head against one of the many metal cabinets in the medbay.

"Tha name is Steele, remember that ya fucking frog," Sniper growled as he stormed off to get a glass of water for Alice. He returned about ten minutes later having gone to the kitchen to get it.

"Sorry it took me so long Solly and Scout were going at it in tha hallway and well I had ta find a way around them," he explained with a shrug.

"Vhy didn't you just get a glass from zhe medbay?" Medic asked making Sniper blush slightly.

"Well doc with all tha stuff you've got in there I don't really trust any glass ya got in there," Sniper said as he walked over to the bed and Medic frowned as he stood and petted the head of one of the many white doves roaming the medbay.

"I don't know vhat you are talking about, I keep all meine glasses clean."

"Sure doc," Sniper said as he handed the glass over to Alice's outreached hand and let go when her fingers wrapped around the glass but as soon as he let go it slipped out of her hand and smashed against the floor and she flinched.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered pulling her hand away and slipped it under the cover. "I didn't mean to drop it, I'm sorry."

"Niene, it is alright I'll get a you another glass Herr Sniper clean up zhe mess bettie," Medic sighed as he left the room.

"I tried to hold on to it."

"Like the doc said no worries, glasses get broken around here all the time," he said as he knelt down and began picking up the pieces of glass.

"How much did he put in me?"

"Wot?"

"What drugs did he put in me," Alice asked looking at him.

"You'll have to ask tha doc about that but trust me, you've only slept sine ya got here. No one has hurt ya so don't be scared."

"Ye make it sound so easy," Alice sighed and closed her eyes. "But it ain't not after that."

"Not after what?" Sniper asked trying to get more information out of her.

"After that happened, after what the 'doctor' did to us," Alice said.

"Us? There were more?" he asked but Alice just shook her head. "Alright talk when ya're ready I won't push ya."

"Thanks. Not many people would."

"Well we ain't most people," he said tossing the pieces of glass into the wastebasket. "We're use to not answer questions and keepin' secrets, mostly our own so I wont ask. Though later when you're better they'll ask. Doc said that this might have been done by someone who had done this before, someone for tha last war."

"Herr Sniper don't push the kind, she is very weak," Medic said as he came into the room and Sniper noticed that Alice shifted slightly as if she was trying to hide from him. But then again if Medic was right and another German had hurt her then of course she was going to be afraid. If Medic noticed her reaction he didn't show it, just motioned for Sniper to move out of the way and set on the edge of the bed. "Here let me help you sit up so you vont choke on zhe vater," Medic said as he slid his hand behind her head and helped her sit up and sip the water slowly. "Gutes Mädchen, nicht zu schnell wir wollen euch nicht zu ersticken," Medic said softly then lowered her head when she was done before standing. "Herr Sniper, vhy is zhe Spy sprawled out over the floor of meine medbay?"

"Oh right, um he slipped," Sniper said rubbing the back of his head making Medic growl and leave the room to see to the unconscious Spy.

"Well now how do ya feel?" Sniper asked grabbing a near by chair and place it next to the bed before sitting down.

"A little better."

"Ya sound better now. I'm glad, I was really worried about ya for a while there. In and out, fightin' us like you have."

"Did I?' Alice asked frowning as her eyes closed. "I'm sorry," she sighed.

"Ya want me ta stop talkin'?"

"No, I'm afraid ta sleep. I can't escape when I sleep, I go back there."

"Go back where? Alice, where were you? Your dad has been out of his mind about you. We've all noticed. Hell he leaves every day to go home and look for you."

"Bet it's because of Greta," Alice growled. "Da wouldn't remember me if she wasn't around. But she's the only mum I've ever had I guess, even if she's only been that for four years she's been good ta me," Alice. "She must be out of her mind."

"Yeah, that she is," Sniper muttered as he thought about the German woman that had cause so much trouble on the RED team but then again you didn't sleep with another man's wife and have things go smoothly, especially when Demoman is the one stealing the wife from Medic bad move for the rest of them. And for this girl in front of him, Sniper was worried that if Medic found out who she was before she was well enough to get her out of here. If he did what would he do? After all he still tended to shoot Demoman with his Syringe Gun when he would make a crack to BLU team members that he was shagging their wives, in Sniper's option Demoman just needed to stop saying things like that to people and reminding Medic, it would make winning a lot easier on the team.

6


	3. Chapter 3

_Arthur's note: I do not condone racism in any way I am greatly against it. As always I give credit to my co-author Diria where it is due and that's to my readers for being patient with me while I worked through my writer's block._ Chapter 3

Medic frowned silently as he listened to the man yelling at him. It was his first day as the new medic for RED team at 2Fort. He had arrived that morning with the new Sniper and Scout and was now going through 'orientation' as it were. The man in front of them was going on and on about something that he wasn't quiet grasping but he was just glad that the Solider had finally stopped yelling at him for being a Nazi despite Medic's denial of being one. He had been close to slamming his fist into the Soldier's face for the accusation; after all he had only joined RED to get out of Europe with his wife safely. How RED how found them he didn't know but this was better then hiding like they had been, for safety from the Russian Army who were hunting down Germans like the crazy witch hunts of old.

The ranting went on for a while longer before the door to the wreck room slammed open and a rather harassed black man with an eye patch stumbled in, looking around wildly before he spotted them with his one eye.

"Hey one of you lads the new medic?" the man with eye patch demanded.

"Ja zhat vould be me," Medic said frowning then took a step back as the man rushed over to him and grabbed the front of his coat.

"Good, you're comin' with my laddie!" the man said pulling him to towards the door.

"Vhat are you doing?" Medic demanded. "Und who zhe hell are you!"

"I'm yer Demoman just come on now," Demo said as he dragged Medic down the hallways till they finally stopped in front of a door in the personal quarters. "I need yer help okay. I don't what ta do," he said as he opened the door and went inside and Medic being a little curious followed him inside. Of course he had notice some of the other team mates following them to see what was going on so he knew he wasn't really going in alone.

The first thing Medic noticed about the room was the large boxes that took up most of the space in the room, all labeled with 'Warning Explosives'.

"Und vhat is zhe problem?" Medic asked.

"Over here," Demo said from behind some of the crates. "I-I don't know how she got here, I just opened me bag and there she is!"

Medic frowned and came around the crates and looked to the bed. On the bed as a large duffle bag and sitting in the bag was a small light brown skin girl who looked rather pale to Medic despite her skin tone. She was small, maybe three or four if his calculations were right, wearing a little green sweater and khaki skirt. Her black hair in disheveled braided pigtails and her amber eyes looked from the demoman to him like she was frightened.

"Vhy is zhere a girl in your bag?"

"I don't bloody well know!" Demo shouted almost panicked. "Oh Lord lassie say somethin' please," the demoman said turning his attention to the girl who looked like she wasn't very sure if that was even a good idea.

"Vhy are you so vorried?" Medic asked softly as he stepped closer and the girl watched him, her eyes growing wider.

"Well I'm none to gentle with me duffle. I throw it around and drop it and well I think I kicked it," Demo said as he watched the girl.

"Vhat zhe hell is vrong vith you? Vhy vould you carry her around in your bag if you treat it like zhat!"

"I didn't bloody know she was in there!" Demo shouted making the girl flinch then she started coughing hard and Medic stepped closer to her and lifted her face and looked at her.

"She's sick?" he said brushing off Demo's shouting.

"Just a wee bit," Demo said calming down some. "Me mum has been really sick in bed."  
>"Is zhat true kleines Mädchen?" he asked and the girl frowned as she covered her mouth and continued coughing, even when Medic scooped her up and carried her out of the room. "Vhere is zhe medic bay," he said to the Soldier.<p>

"Negative! First explain where that came from!" the Soldier demanded pointing at the girl and Medic frowned not having the patience for this.

"I vill explain vhere babies come from later but first I need to look her over. Now vhere is zhe med bay?" he asked again.

"I'll show ya," said a different man wearing overalls. "It's this way, but really where did the kid come from?" the man asked as he motioned for Medic to follow with the girl and led them down the hallway.

"Ask zhe Demoman. She was in his duffle bag," Medic said and looked over his shoulder when he heard walking behind the, and saw the Demoman out of the corner of his eye.

"She's me lassie. Her name is Alice. Bonny wee thing ain't she?" he said beaming.

"You 'lassie' is sick und you don't care."

"She didna tell me she was sick! She donna tell me much really, she's only been with me for a month or two," Demo said with a shrug.

"What do ya mean she's been with you a month?" the other man asked.

"Well," Demo said rubbing the back of his neck. "Her mum's been raisin' her all her life till a few months ago when her uncle showed up with her on me door step. Said her mum was gettin' married and well…she didn't want Alice in the way," Demo said softly not wanting to be too loud about it.

Medic frowned and shook his head, if his wife had heard that then she would been raising hell on why the demoman hadn't had the girl's mother's head on a platter. "So you just took her?" he asked as they continued walking through the base till they finally reached a set of double doors with the medic emblem on them.

"Of course I took her! She me lassie, and I been trin' for years ta see her. Ever since her uncle called and told me her mother was pregnant. But Sally didn't want me ta see her so I wasn't about ta turn away me lassie when she needed me," Demo said as they walked into the medbay and Medic sat the girl down on the metal exam table.

"Danke," Medic said to the man that led him there. "Now who are you?"

"Oh I'm you're engineer, the names Robbie, nice ta meet ya," the man in the overalls said holding his hand out and Medic accepted it.

"Again danke," Medic said with a nod then turned back to Alice. "Now Fraulein I need you to take off your shirt so I can listen to your lungs," he said as he turned away and walked over to the desk where someone had put his medical bag when they had brought in his other things.

"Now wait one bloody minute!" Demoman shouted. "What the hell are you doing undressing me lassie!"

Medic sighed as he carried the bag back over to the table where Alice was sitting and put it down then fished out his stethoscope. "Well she can take off her shirt or we can let a possible infection run rampant and leave her to die a horrible death coughing up blood and possibly choking on it," Medic said in a calm voice as he looked at the horrified demoman. Meanwhile the little girl stared at him with large eyes then tried to yank her shirt over her head only to get it stuck on her head and arms, this actually made Medic chuckle so he help Alice get her shirt off then handed it to Demoman as he put the stethoscope on and put it against her chest. "Now breath in und out…ja zhat ist gut," he said as he listened to her lungs. Once he was done there he moved to looking at her throat, eyes and ears while asking a few questions here and there about how she had been acting what she complained about. He was a bit worried when Demoman told him the girl hadn't complained about anything other then her throat had been scratchy. This bothered him because she had a bad ear infection although with a slightly swollen throat so he wasn't sure how a father couldn't have noticed things like these. Surly the girl had complained to someone or was she too scared of Demoman to speak to him?

But all of this wasn't his concern; nether was the child who watched his every move with a strange sense of wariness as if she had already gone through something that would take a childhood trust from strangers. Again none of his business, he would give the child some medicine tell the Demoman how to care for her and that would be the end of it all. And it was a simple plan only two things got in the way. Firstly the last Medic either thought it was funny to leave the shelves in disarray or he had simply never been organized but of course due to the fact that several important drugs were missing Medic assumed his predecessor had simply ran sacked the cupboards of all that he could sell. The other problem was after he finally had found some cough syrup was the girl, Alice. She did not want to open her mouth to the foul smelling red liquid and had scooted as far from him as the table would allow and was pressing against her father who was half heartily trying to get her to take the medicine.

"Dammit Maggot can't you get that little nigger to take that! Shove it down her throat and get her off my base!" the Soldier snapped at Medic, who looking noticed that more people in the medbay, seven in all with a tall man when a crooked hat and a big man with a shaved head standing by the door way.

"Now look here boyo don't you be callin' me lassie names like that!" Demo snapped as he glared at Soldier.

"I will say what ever I want to you coon," Soldier growled making Demo quickly come around from behind the table leaving Alice falling backwards but a strange person in a rubber suit ran up behind her and helped her sit up while the two yelling males were in each other's faces yelling insults at one another.

"Now hold on you two!" the Engineer said as he walked over to them. "No need to start fightin'. An it's even worse to fight in front of women and children."

"I don't see any children here just a worthless porch monkey," Soldier yelled, earning him a fist to the face from Demoman.

"Hey, hey, hey!" yelled Engineer as he jumped in the middle and began trying to separate the two. "Heavy give me a hand here!"

"Da, I will help you," the large man said from the door way with a heavy Russian accent.

"Oh vonderba," Medic growled to himself. A Russian and a German on the same base and with how 'Heavy' looked he could have been in the Red Army during the last World War too. "Kindly get zhem out of here," he growled the best he could over the noise.

"Right oh!' Engineer said as he grabbed Demoman around the waist and started jerking him towards the door, meanwhile Heavy just bodily lifted the cursing Soldier and hauled him out of the medbay past the tall man, who, once the fight had past him, shoved his hands into his pockets and walked into the medbay.

Medic was now relieved that besides himself there were only three others left in the medbay. The tall man, the rubber suited man, and a younger man wearing a cap and leaning against the other table.

"Got a problem there Doc?" asked the tall man with an almost British accent but wasn't quite right.

"Ja the kind won't take her medicine," Medic said as he watched the girl as she whimpered and pressed back against rubber suit.

"What's wrong there Shelia?" the tall man asked then frowned when the girl whimpered something. "Wot?"

"Mmm hmmm hhhmmm," the rubber suit mumbled.

"Wot? Jabberwocky? Wot in the bloody hell is that?" tall man asked frowning.

"Yo I know what that is!" the young man shouted jumping up a bit and startling the girl.

"Scout shut it," tall man growled.

"Ah come on Snips she basically just call you a giant man eating monster and you're yellin' at me?"

"Yup," tall man said and stepped back so Medic could try to get Alice to take the foul liquid again, which she whimpered and turned her head away from it, squeezing her tiny mouth shut.

"Can I try doc?" the tall man asked.

"Eh?" Medic asked frowning.

"Yo doc don't do it, Sniper here might try to eat tha kid," the young man laughed and the tall man called Sniper frowned.

"Oi! I'm good with kids," Sniper growled.

"Vell zhen you try," Medic said handing him the small medicine cup.

"Right," Sniper said as he bent down a little so he wasn't so tall and towering over the girl and smiled at her. "Hey there Sheila, now I'm not gonna hurt you, I just need you to drink this."

"NO!" she squeaked then whimpered as the rubber suit man held her still and Sniper chuckled a little.

"It's okay Sheila it's not going to hurt you. Hey Scout tell me more about that story what's in it."

"Well it's about this girl that falls down a rabbit hole and drinks this stuff that shrinks her then eats cake that make her grow and how she just seems to get into trouble in this other world, almost gets her head cut off by a crazy queen," Scout said with a shrug making Sniper sighed and lean down to look the girl in the eye.

"Okay Shelia," he said pushing the brim of his hat up so she could look him in the eye, "this stuff here is like a magic potion, it's gonna help ya get better. Ya know stop coughing an hurting now open up or the bad queen will get ya," Sniper said as he watched little Alice's eyes go wide with terror then reluctantly open her month then shivered and gagged then whimpered as she swallow the foul stuff. When she was done Medic stepped up to her and helped her put her shirt back on then carefully lifted her up in his arms before he looked at his new team mates and nodded at them.

"Vell zhen I suppose I vill find her father zhen have her sent home," Medic said frowning at the others then looked down at Alice as she looked up at him. "Such a small thing," he mumbled as he thought about how light the girl felt.

"Stay still fräulein," Medic growled as he struggled with Alice. The past few weeks she had mostly been in a drug induce sleep with her few waking moments had been, when he hadn't been in battle, wrapped in madness with few moments of sanity and clear thinking when despite realizing who he was she was still frighten of him. But mostly it seemed to be like this, fighting to keep her from escaping the medbay and having to try to find a way to keep her voice down or from alerting the others.

"Let go, let go of me!" she yelled as she struggled to get out of his firm grasp.

"Neine, I vill not, now hold still," he growled as she fought him and he managed to drag her over to a cabinet and with one arm wrapped around her waist and with his free hand trying unscrew a bottle of chloroform and dosed a small cloth with it before clamping it over her face till she became limp then pulled it away and carried her back to his bed and tucked her in. "I vish you had stayed small vhen you fight me like zhat Alice," he said as he sat on the edge of the bed and brushed her hair back. "Greta must be losing her mind with you not at home."

"Buck up soldier don't lose hope!" shouted RED team's newly transferred soldier Jane Doe as he slammed his hand down on Tavish DeGroot's back as they sat at the table in the mess hall with Sniper, Heavy, Scout and the also newly team switcher Dell Conagher who seemed like he'd really rather be back in his work shop tinkering then drinking with them.

"He's right mate," Sniper said, "ya give up and ya'll never find your Shelia," he added trying to encourage the Demoman while ignoring the guilt he was feeling for not telling Demo that his daughter was down in the medbay.

"You don't get it laddies!" Demo hollered before taking another heavy drink from his cup. "She's never comin' back! She left, gone, ran away!"

"And why do ya think that?" Scout asked, though it was a little obvious to Sniper that the younger male didn't care and was there only to drink Demo's offered alcohol.

"Because of this!" Demo yelled as he slammed a jumbled up pile of fabric on the table and began sobbing uncontrollably into it.

"What the hell is that?" the young Bostonian asked as he raised his cup to his mouth.

"It's her jacket," Demo sobbed as he held up the fabric by the shoulders to show that it was an old light jean jacket covered with burn Demoman badges on the sleeves with a BLU Soldier badge on the right breast with an American flag on the left shoulder. "She never goes any where without it if she's goin' to be out late, it get so cold in the Badlands at night," Demo sniffed and hugged the jacket to his chest.

"Why it have Soldier badge on it?" Heavy asked as he looked over it.

"I gave it to the Corporal when she convinced me to leave BLU and join you maggots!" Soldier boomed proudly. "I also gave her that flag to be proud of despite not being born here."

"Wait, she talked you into it?" Sniper asked but was interrupted by Scout's question.

"Dude is that blood on one?"

"Huh, oh aye, that's when BLU Sniper snot me through the arm," Demo said calming down for a moment as he looked over the mostly burned Demo badges. "She was always so proud of it, made me happy she was a little proud of her drunkard old man," he said somberly.

"Dude, she must be the female version of you," Scout chuckle.

"Eh? Well ye met her once remember? You grabbed Janie's helmet and gave it to her so he'd talk to her."

"Wow, wait that was you're kid?" Scout said with a shocked look, though Sniper's face was blank as he thought about that day.

George Mathews must have been the loudest, most vulgar racist Solider that had ever worked for RED. He insulted everyone, on and off the field, not that that part was unusual but when most of the comments are racist to everyone not born in the United States and most of your team is made up of foreigners you tend to burn every bridge you have and end up with your entire team despising you and wanting you dead. So to say that he'd rather barricade himself into his room most nights instead of drinking with the team and chancing that he let his guard down and spend the night getting sent repeatedly through respawn was a safe bet. This being the norm of things one could say that it was surprising the day he announced that he would be joining Heavy, Sniper, Engineer, and Scout for their trip to the nearest bar in the town of 2Fort was a bit of a shock to the team. Of course it didn't take Scout long before he started to bitch about having Soldier go with them and was quickly silenced by Sniper and Engineer Robbie as they argued who was going to drive now since neither wanted George in his truck; Robbie lost the coin toss.

The first two hours at the bar were pretty much uneventful, by then George was on his twelfth beer and had began talking with some of the locals. Now the REDs had a simple rule, don't talk with the locals and there won't be any trouble. This was a time for relaxing not getting into fights with men that obviously didn't want them around anyways but George wanted to blather on about how much manlier he was compared to the locals.

"Mate, sit it and shut it," Sniper growled at George while Robbie's eyes shifted nervously and he rested a hand in his lap to go for his pistol as soon as someone else drew a weapon.

"I will not take orders from a convict coward like you!" George growled as he stood up and little unsteadily and Sniper groaned as he ran a hand over his face.

"This ain't goin to go over well."

"Yo man just knock it off, ya know I'm up for a good fight like the next guy but come on we don't want trouble here," Scout added which surprised the rest of them since this Scout had only been with them for three years and was still a loud, obnoxious and generally a pain in the ass kid and never was a voice of reason. But George didn't heed anything his teammates said and stumbled over to a group of workers who looked like they were pretty use to beating up whoever annoyed them. The remaining REDs didn't listen to closely to what George was going on about though it wasn't hard for anyone in the bar to hear George's part of it and that was his normal spew of insults, how manly he was, that he could take them all down and for a new twist he added that he could come back for the dead. The last one shut everybody up for a moment before one of the men George had been boasting to smirked.

"Yeah right, how to you do that put a bag on your head then take it off right when you're about to pass out?" the man said with a laugh then his buddies joined in.

"Oh shit," Sniper muttered when he noticed how George set his jaw. "Mate don't do anything crazy now," he said as Heavy and him stood to try to intervene about the same time George pulled out the pistol he carried with him and the men at the table stopped laughing and finally looked worried.

"Alright then maggots, you want to see me come back the dead then I'll come back from the dead." Two things happened about this time, firstly the four other members of RED team jumped up and tried to reach him before he did what they thought he was going to do, secondly, George placed the muzzle of his gun in his mouth. With a loud bag the former soldier's brains were spewed out behind him and his body fell to the ground as his shocked coworkers stared in disbelief, the bar was silent.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" Scout yelled as he clung to dear life on the side of the bed of Robbie's truck as Heavy sat near him, bracing himself with his legs and trying to keep anything else from pouring out of George's skull.

"Shut up back there!" Robbie snapped as he barreled down the road back to base. Twenty minutes later they came to a screeching stop and Sniper jumped out then ran inside to fetch Medic.

"Do you think he is still alive?" Heavy asked frowning as he looked down at George's head.

"I don't' think so," Robbie muttered as he got out of his truck then frowned when he saw how green Scout looked. "Don't you dare throw up in my truck boy."

"I don't think little Scout can hold his drink," Heavy muttered then looked over towards the base when they heard footsteps to see Sniper and a grumpy Medic adjusting his glasses as he stopped next to the truck.

"Vhat happen?"

"He blew his brains out in the bar," Robbie said as he lit up a cigarette.

"Zhe Spy is going to be so up set, he's been vanting to kill Soldier himself for a vhile now," he said as he looked at George's head. "Heavy, vhy are you holding his head he is dead drop it," he said frowning. Heavy merely shrug and did as he was told, dropping the deceased's soldier's head with a loud wet plop which in turn made Sniper frown, Robbie groan at the thought that he was going to have to clean that and finally had scout throw half his body out of the side of the truck and start hurling violently.

"Damn it!" Robbie cussed then kicked the tire of his truck.

"Well were out of a soldier," Robbie said as he sat at one of the tables in the wreck room working on some paper work.

"So what are we going to do? Not like we need him right?" Scout mumbled as he flipped through a magazine.

"Huffuh mmmiedf nnf hhhhuuffff."

"Dude did he just call me honey?"

"Non," Spy interjected quickly as he stared out of the window. "Sadly we need to replace our fallen ally. One of us needs to go to the administer and-"

"I've got it!" boomed Demoman's voice as he jumped up then stumbled a bit before he caught himself on a chair. "I've got the perfect man for the job! I just need a little help for Scout and I'll have ta give someone a call. She's the only one he'll listen ta…I think," he muttered the last part as he scratched his head then stumbled off towards the phone.

"What do you think he is going to do?" Heavy asked.

"Make a phone call."

"But to who? Who he knows can help us?"

"Not a clue mate but why worry about it? The longer it takes for us to get a new soldier the longer we can get a brake right? I've been meaning ta go visit the folks," Sniper said thoughtfully.

"Man that would be cool! I haven't seen ma in a while," Scout said smiling.

"Don't get your hopes up boy, Demoman just said he needed you," Spy pointed out.

"Damn it!"

"I'm more concerned on who zis 'she' is," Spy said thoughtfully. "It couldn't be her could it?"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Scout shouted at Demo.

"Just go an get the blasted thing," Demo growled.

"Fucking suicide mission," Scout huffed as he headed out to BLU base.

"Comin through comin through!" Scout yelled a few minutes later as he ran full speed back to RED base.

"Give it to me lassie!" Demo shouted then grinned when Scout tossed a helmet to the girl Demo had called. About five seconds later they heard BLU Soldier's war cry as he came running around the bend waving his trench shovel in the air, his helmet was missing.

The girl stood up strait and put the helmet on then when Soldier was a few feet away she stepped in front of his path.

"MAGGOT!" she screamed and Soldier came to a skidding to a halt then stood at attention. "You are a sorry excuse for a soldier maggot! Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"No sir Corporal sir!"

"Is that so? Well maybe it's cause you haven't come to visit me in a while you bloody bastard," she said pushed the helmet back a little so she could see better. "Hiya Janie."

Jane Doe grinned then pulled the girl into a tight hug. "How've ya been Alice?"

"Oh same old same old. It's been too quiet with you gone Janie. You should come over an visit us sometime, Greta said she even misses ye a wee bit."

"Negative!" he said loudly with a shake of his head. "Not after what your dad said about me! It's unforgivable! The brute deserves a fist to the face," Jane growl but it only served to make Alice roll her eyes.

"Really Janie I think yer both over reacting ta all this," Alice sighed.

"Negative! He knew what he was saying and I wont stand for it!"

"But Jane, come on boyo, this is stupid! You're the one that agreed ta kill him for weapons first, that short lady stopped by the house and told 'im."

"I said nothing of the sort! He's the one that called me a c-c-c," Jane cleared his throat and leaned down to her ear, "a civilian."

"Ah come on now, da would never call ye that," Alice said with a chuckle.

"This is no laughing matter!" Jane yelled.

"HEY! Don't you yell at me lassie!" Demo snapped as he stormed out of the nearby door and up to Jane.

"I wouldn't have to yell at her if her dad wasn't a worthless civilian calling one eyed maggot!"

"Oh is that the best you can do? I've gotten better insults out of drunken Turkish spies!"

"Excuse me for trying to not offend the ears of a little girl!"

"Hey I'm not little," Alice sighed, despite the fact that she was indeed shorter then the two men, and pushed back the helmet again then shook her head as they both continued their onslaught of insults that went back and forth like a tennis match while the young girl stood off to the side quickly and silently losing her temper.

"What's goin' on?" Sniper asked as he walked up to the group watching things unfold from the window, mug of coffee in his hand.

"It seems the Demoman brought his daughter to talk to ze BLU Soldier," Spy said before turning away. "Greta is in ze car outside."

"Does Doc know?"

"Know vhat?" Medic asked as walked in with Archimedes perched on his shoulder.

"That Gr-" Scout started to say before Sniper elbowed him hard in the shoulder.

"Demo's Sheila out, she gotten taller," Sniper said thoughtfully then chuckled.  
>"What?" Scout demanded.<p>

"If I remember correctly we're about ta see fireworks."

"Huh?"

"You'll see."

Alice glared angrily at the men in front of her. "That's bloody well enough!" she shouted startling both of them. "I'm bloody tired of the two of ye bickerin' like two middle aged hags! Why don't ye just man up and put it behind ye or just beat each other senseless with yer fist and get it out of yer bloody system!" she yelled at them then stood there, her sides heaving in and out.

The two men stared at her dumbfounded for a moment before Jane sighed heavily and put his fist on his hips as he shook his head. "You're right Corporal, you're right."

"Really?" she asked looking rather surprised that the soldier was being so level headed and understanding and if she had looked behind her then she would have seen the same look on the faces of the RED team members.

"That's right! We should just put this behind us, right after I beat the tar out of your dad!" he growled before slamming his fist into Tavish's face. It only took Tavish a moment for his senses to return to him before he return the blows to Jane's face as well, Alice wisely stepped back and away from the fray as the two old warriors began their battle again. As the men punched, kick and generally rolled on the ground trying to beat each other's brains out Alice walked over to a grouping of crates that were waiting for pick up and sat down.

"There they go," Sniper said sipping his coffee then raised an eyebrow as he noticed Medic out of the corner of his eye put the dove on a shelf before he stepped outside. "Where's he goin'?" he muttered to himself as he watched Medic walk up to Alice and begin speaking softly to her and Alice was smiling and nodding her and motioned to her right arm the nodded again before Medic reached out a patted her head.

Sniper jumped to his feet. "SHIT HE KNOWS!" he shouted before running full force towards the medbay. He couldn't remember any other time Medic had been left completely alone with Alice and now Heavy and him had been drinking with Demo for an hour or so and there was no telling what Medic could do in that amount of time.

He was panting and near breathless when he practically slammed into the medbay door when he reached it. Medic was sitting at his desk working on something till he looked up at Sniper and frowned. "Vhat?

"Ah nothin' just thought ya might want some company or help with tha Shelia," Sniper panted but Medic only frowned more at his teammate.

"Zhe Fräulein is sleeping now, thank gott."

"Problems?" he asked walking up to Medic's desk and sat down and watched the other closely. "Find anything else out about her?"

""Neine, vhy?"  
>"No reasons, just thought maybe she told ya about family or something but I guess that's okay," Sniper said taking off his hat and ran his hand through his hair.<p>

Medic stared at the other silently, still frowning till he broke the silence. "You mean like zhe fact zhat she gave her mutter's name and not Herr Demoman's?"

"Wot? She's his?" Sniper said, his voice hitting an uncommonly high note while trying to fain ignorance.

"Ja, but you don't seem so surprised yourself. So vhen did you figure it out?" Medic asked and Sniper figure the jig was up and he might as well just be honest.

"She called me Jabberwocky the other day, only she ever called me that."

"Vhy didn't you mention zhis? I doubt zhe Spy hasn't figured it out on his own by now."

"Well Doc," Snips said putting his hat back on and rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "because of her dad."

"Zhe Demoman? Vhat does he have to do vith zhis?"

"Well Doc considering how bad things have been between you a Demo."

"Zhat has nozhing to do vith zhe Fräulein …you zhought I would do somezhing to her didn't you?" Medic demanded narrowing his eyes at the other man.

"Well Doc ya can't go three days without killin' him. And that's only on the battlefield, god help him if he mentions Greta."

"As I said before; zhat has nozhing to do vith her. Besides vhy vould I vant to harm her; out of zhe eight men I vork vith it took zhe twelve year old girl to have zhe balls to tell me zhat her father vasing fucking meine vife!" Medic snapped angrily making Sniper wince a little.

"Well mate, I make it a point not ta get involved with marital things. And that defiantly didn't have anything to do with me."

"You could have warn me," Medic hissed but then they both went silent when they heard a clash of metal on tile from Medic's room.

11


End file.
